


I like my Shrimp Barbecued

by Stargazing121



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Comedy, F/M, Gajeel in leather, Gen, High School, Levy being sassy, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazing121/pseuds/Stargazing121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy McGarden and Gejeel Redfox meet one Friday night, at one of Natsu's infamous house parties. Although sparks fly between them, both cannot believe that an attraction can be there. For how can the metal studded Gejeel ever go out with a Shrimp like Levy McGarden. Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: In which we meet our Heroine 

It was the end of another long school week. Levy McGarden stretched out her legs from under her desk, as the last peels of the school bell ended. Turning to her friend Lucy, who was putting her books away in her bag, she asked,  
“Hey, Lucy when did you say I should come round tonight?”  
Lucy turned towards Levy, smiling, and answered,  
“Why don’t we say around 7? Then we will have plenty of time to get ready before the party! Oh Levy”, she continued, “I’m so excited, it’s the first party that Natsu has thrown all year and you know how awesome his parties are.”  
Levy grinned at her friend; Lucy’s excitement was always contagious.  
“Do you remember the last one?” Lucy exclaimed, “When Natsu bought water guns and we all ganged up on Erza.”  
“Yes I do” Levy said, and added, “and she ended up in the pool attacking us with the hose pipe.”  
Both of them started to laugh as we remember the look of fear Natsu’s face as Erza soaked him head to toe with water. 

Walking through the classroom door both girls made their way to their lockers, dodging the crowds, as people left the school for the weekend. Just ahead Levy noticed Juvia, another close friend, standing awkwardly behind Grey. Poor Juvia, Levy thought, she’s been in love with Grey since before anyone could remember. But unfortunately for Juvia, Grey was completely oblivious to her devotion to him. Walking up to the pair, Levy called out,  
“Hi Juvia. Hi Grey. Looking forward to tonight?”  
Grey started, at the sound of Juvia’s name. He hadn’t noticed that Juvia was even there, let alone that she was standing right behind him. Recovering quickly he said to Levy,  
“Yes totally, it will be interesting to see what Natsu has got planned. And to see what I have to compete with when I throw my next party.”  
Grey and Natsu had been rivals in everything since they joined the school: everything to them was a competition. Including who could host the best party.  
Turning to Juvia who was looking glumly at Grey, Lucy asked, “Juvia, Levy is coming round to my place to get ready, would you like to come over too?”  
Dragging her eyes away from Grey, Juvia answered sadly, “I am sorry Lucy I can’t, I have to take my cousin to the party. He starts school here next week so I am escorting him to this so that he can familiarize himself with his peers.”  
“Wow”, Lucy said, “I didn’t know your cousin was coming to Fairy Tail, I hope we get to meet him tonight.”  
This should be interesting; Levy thought to herself, it was always nice to have new people to meet, particularly at a party. 

Looking at her watched, Levy noticed the time and that she needed to get home if she wanted to get to Lucy’s for 7. So waving goodbye to the others, she started the short journey home. The walk was only 15 minutes but it was nice to be out in the early October air. This time of year was always Levy’s favorite: there was always the faint smell of drying leaves hanging in the air: and she enjoyed the crunch of them under her feet as she walked. Turning round the corner that lead to the road which her house was on, the walkways avenue was arched by the branches of trees that created a canopy of gold and red leaves above her head. It made Levy feel like a fairy queen, proceeding majestically down this natural made passage. 

Leaving the walkway she walked up the path to her house. In the kitchen window she saw her mother and waved to her.  
“Hi Levy.” Levy’s mother said, opening the front door, “How was your day? Are you going out tonight? Can I leave you to find your own dinner? I have a dinner with the office which I have to go to.”  
That was my mother for you, Levy kindly thought, a bombardment of questions.  
“Sure thing mom, don’t worry I’ve got everything under control.” Levy said reassuringly. “I think I will stay at Lucy’s tonight so don’t wait up for me.”  
Levy’s mom smiled, trustingly. There are some advantages of being a reliable daughter and not getting into trouble much.  
“Okay Levy, I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh!” She said startled, “I need to go, you know what that downtown traffic can be like.”

After raiding the fridge for food, Levy packed a bag of potential party clothes and started the walk to Lucy’s. It has become a tradition that Levy would go to Lucy’s house before each party, as in Levy’s and Lucy’s opinion, the blond had much more of an idea what suited her tiny friend than she ever did. Although Levy was looking forward to tonight, as a party thrown by Natsu was not to be sniffed at, she couldn’t help looking longingly at her bed and the pile of unread books beside it. It was like the books were calling her to sit down and crack open their spines, to uncover the stories told within them. However, a promise was a promise, and with that thought Levy left her house for the night, clicking the door’s latch with a click.

End of Part 1


	2. Part 2: In which men are discussed

Part 2: In which men are discussed 

Lucy Heartfilia’s house was a work of architectural beauty. Before Lucy’s mother had passed away, she had crafted each room in the voluptuous house to encapsulate a period of history. Their dinning room was based on the Palace of Versailles’s ballroom, with mirror-lined walls and gold figurine embossing the hand crafted doors. The drawing room (because yes, that was the type of people the Heartfilia’s were) was a representation of an Egyptian palace. The late Mrs Heartfilia had employed several crafts men to carve Egyptian pictograms and hieroglyphs into the creamy stone of the walls, and had imported a handmade ritual alter to be used as a coffee table. Although Levy appreciated the authenticity, she believed that if the Heartfilia’s actually knew what happened on an Egyptian ritual alter they would be less inclined to eat cake from it. 

Yet, the room, which Mrs Heartfeilia had concentrated her efforts on the most, was the room of her daughter, Lucy. Levy was not a jealous person by nature, not even of Lucy’s ample bosom, but she did envy the beauty of her best friends bedroom. Lucy’s room, unlike the rest of the house, was not historically themed. The room instead was the epitome of the word ‘princess’. Pink was, of course, the main colour scheme; but rather than being painfully garish, the pink here was much softer, accentuating rather than blinding occupants. Lucy’s four-poster bed was made of light wood, brushed with silver paint, and the four steads were carved with flowers and leaves. And when Levy arrived this was where she found her best friend, sprawled out on top of the light pink duvet her hand frantically writing in a leather bound journal. 

“What you writing their Lucy?” Levy said, in a singsong voice, as she crept quietly into Lucy’s room.  
Levy grinned, mischievously, as Lucy jumped and slammed the book shut.   
“Levy! You scared me! When did you get so sneaky?”  
“That’s what happens when you are this small Lucy, you make no noise.”  
Jumping on Lucy’s bed giggling, Levy gestured to the journal, “How is the novel coming on?”  
“Not very well at the moment- I’m having writers block.”   
Lucy sighed; she’d been working on her novel for over a year now, slowly progressing each day but recently her ideas hadn’t been flowing as easily.   
“Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to read it?” Levy inquired.  
“No.” Lucy said, “I would still like to wait until its finished before anyone reads it. Not even you”, she looked pointedly at Levy, “Miss literature extraordinaire.”  
“Ha-ha, what can I say, books and I just click.”   
“Ah, I wish I had your talent in English class. It would be so useful in getting Mr Guildarts’s attention.”  
“And we all know how you feel about Professor Guildarts.” Levy said, teasingly, to her blond companion.   
“Shush Levy.” Lucy panicky said, “No one is meant to know about my crush on him. I told you that in strictest confidence.”  
“Ha, no you didn’t. I just caught you writing little hearts with his name in them during his class. Remember?”  
Lucy flushed red; her crush on their rugged looking English teacher was fast becoming the bane of her existence. And secretly, she thought, the reason she was having such bad writers block.   
“Well at least I am interested in boys Levy, unlike a certain someone who doesn’t think that any man is worthy of her interest.”  
“Professor Guildarts is hardly a boy.” Levy replied, glancing a knowing look at Lucy, whose blush had now reached the tips of her ears.   
“Fine, he’s not a boy. But he once was. Its very normal for a teenage girl to find such a man attractive.” Lucy’s eyes glazed over in a daydream: probably that one Lucy has told her about, where Professor Guildarts’s proposed while wearing a pink suit: Lucy’s favorite colour.   
“Hey Lucy, snap out of it. Don’t guys like it when you act disinterested rather than into them?”  
“Well yes, but its hardly the same with our teacher.” Lucy said, sadly. “But, that’s not what we are going to concentrate on.” She gave Levy a look that made her worried, “No, Miss McGarden we are going to get you a man.”  
See the thing was Levy did like guys; she could admire the muscled arms of the football team as they made laps around her in gym class. She could even understand, and possibly agree, with Lucy’s utter crush on Professor Guildarts. But what Levy just couldn’t understand was this obsessive behavior that girls took on when they liked a guy. When Levy thought of Juvia and how she pined after Grey, she just knew she could never do that. No, Levy was a logical woman, she believed in words because words joined together to form intricate sentences, which could fully express human emotion. That was where her interests would lie and not in stupid boys.

“Lucy” Levy started calmly (this was a conversation the friends had often), “I am not just the same as you. I don’t need a boyfriend. I am perfectly happy by myself, without guys.”  
“But what about Jet and Droy, you hang out with them all the time.”  
“Jet and Droy!” Levy exclaimed, “They’re like my brothers, okay not quite brother’s but certainly family. I mean I have seen both of them running around with no clothes on when they were two. That’s a difficult image to get past.”   
Lucy started to laugh at that.   
“Okay, okay, I believe you. But you Levy it’s your last year at high school, why not let lose a little. I mean,” Lucy gave her friend a sly look, “maybe tonight we could work on you getting your first kiss?”

End of Part 2


	3. Part 3: In which strange and first encounters happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Gajeel :)

Part 3: In which strange and first encounters happen

Levy gulped as both her and Lucy came in sight of Natsu’s house. Levy sometimes wondered how Natsu got away with his crazy parties, but then she considered his dad, Igneel, it made more sense; now that guy defined wildfire. The music from the house was clearly audible, the steady bass thumping rhythmically. Levy imagine that once they got inside the house she would probably be able to feel the vibrations of the music bouncing off the floors and furniture and running up along her feet and legs. Light of all colours were spreading into the night from every window, and from this road view Levy could see the bright lights emitting from the back garden: changing from one fluorescent colour to the next every few seconds. 

Looking over at her best friend, she could see that she was in her element: the lights reflecting in her eyes and her light blond hair. Levy didn’t feel quite so confortable as Lucy, in fact she felt down right nervous. This was mainly because of the get up Lucy had bullied her into, on her mission to get Levy to have her first kiss. The outfit was a little more ‘revealing’ than what Levy would have normally gone for, although she conceded that on most days she did often forgo wearing anything very flattering choosing instead comfort. The short halter neck dress finished at her mid thigh, and cut low at her back. It was, in a way, fortunate that Levy had such a small bust because she couldn’t wear a bra with this dress. The sea green material was sheened with glitter, which sparkled whenever she moved. She couldn’t deny she liked how much glitter and sparkle was on this dress, it was like fairy dust. Lucy, who was wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her figure, had done Levy’s make up. Levy with her bright blue hair did not suit massive amounts of cosmetics, instead Lucy had opted a minimalistic look choosing to concentrate on Levy’s wide doe eyes. Thinking about it, Levy conceded, Lucy had done a wonderful job and she really did like the dress. Maybe she would enjoy tonight more than she expected. 

As expected they were hit with a torrent of music as they walked through the front door of Natsu’s house. The place was packed with their Fairy Tail friend, all laughing, drinking, and dancing together. Lucy grabbed Levy’s hand so that they wouldn’t get lost and made their way through the crowd looking for their closest friends. They spotted Natsu in the garden; he was performing his famous party trick of fire breathing. Levy saw Natsu light another baton and place it before his mouth where with a quick breath, red hot fire streamed out in front of him: he looked like a dragon. Noticing Lucy and Levy in the crowd he immediately dropped the extinguished batons and came over.   
“Lucy! Levy! You made it!” Natsu shouted in a welcoming voice, “Did you see me Lucy? That was my dragon roar; I’ve gotten so much better since last year. Hey have you guys seen Grey? I need to shove this in his face. His ice carving skills can never compare to this now.”   
That was Natsu for you; the boy couldn’t stay on one subject for long. 

As if by magic, Grey suddenly appeared beside Levy.   
“Hi girls.” He said to her and Lucy, with a charming smile, which faded to a scowl once he saw Natsu, “Hello Natsu”.   
“Hello Ice Boy. Glad you could make it. Even if it is just to see your ultimate defeat, after all my party is way stronger than yours could ever hope to be.”  
“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that Fire Brain, it’s the same old tricks with you every year.”  
“You want to say that to my face Ice Boy?”  
“What are you, stupid? I did just say it to your face.”  
“Alright, Fullbuster! I’m taking you down, now!”  
“Just you try Dragon Breath!”  
Levy jumped back as Natsu landed on Grey and proceeded to try and land a punch. This was classic Natsu and Grey, too hot heads the pair of them. Their fights didn’t usually last long. They usually turned into pathetic pillow fights or wrestling matches in the end. That was if Erza didn’t find them first. But it was fun to see the shocked and excited expressions on the crowd’s faces as they watched what was essentially the entertainment. 

Looking away from Natsu and Grey, Levy scanned the garden. A flash of blue caught her eye at the door to the garden. It was Juvia, wearing a blue (not surprisingly) cocktail dress. She was looking worriedly at Grey, and you could see her visibly wince as Natsu got a blow in Grey’s side. Levy was looking, somewhat worryingly at Juvia, when a dark huge shape loomed suddenly behind her small frame. The humanoid shadow was too dark to make out as the doorway hid it, but it was obvious to tell it was male. And a giant. Levy was just about to go over and pull Juvia away from that giant scary figure, when Lucy whispered to her,  
“That must be Juvia’s cousin. You remember, she mentioned that she was bring him here tonight.”  
Realization hit Levy, of course, that made more sense. But still, Juvia’s cousin looked like a monster that hides under your bed. 

“Juvia.” Lucy called out, “Juvia, over here. Come get a drink.”  
Juvia started as she heard the familiar voice called her name, and when she noticed Lucy and Levy she gave a weak smile and walked over to them. The shadow remained in the doorway.   
“Hi Juvia. Are you alright? You look a bit uncomfortable.” Lucy asked, worried.   
“Juvia is okay Lucy. She is just concerned for her beloved Grey.” Her eyes jumped to the still writhing figure on the ground. Levy couldn’t believe they were still at it.   
“Oh don’t worry Juvia, you know what Grey and Natsu are like. Once they have their fight they calm down.”  
Levy’s eyes were still fixed on the unmoving shape in the garden doorway. Turning to Juvia she asked, “Hey, is that your cousin in the doorway?”  
Juvia looked surprised, as if she had already forgotten that her cousin was here with her. She was about to call him over, when a loud crash erupted and a booming voice, the type of voice which drill sergeants are made out off, bellowed out,   
“Natsu Dragneel! Grey Fullbuster! What are you doing!”  
It was Erza.

As fast as lightening the two boys untangled themselves and shot to their feet.   
“Nothing Erza” Natsu exclaimed, “I just dropped something and Ice--- Grey was helping me find it.”  
“Yes that’s right, I was just helping my old buddy Natsu out.” Grey followed, slinging his arm around Natsu’s shoulders, in an imitation at being friends.   
“Well that is a relief.” Erza sternly said, “If I had thought that you two boys were fighting again, I would have had to show you the real meaning of pain.” With that Erza shoved her right fist into her left palm threateningly. 

Levy thought Erza looked like a fairy tale queen standing there in her silver scaled dress, her long flaming red hair fanning around her. There was a certain pride to being Erza Scarlett’s friend; it was an honor in a way. Well it was infinitely better than being her enemy, although she never seemed to have many enemies for long. They all soon worked out their life weren’t worth angering the Fairy Tail queen, Tatiana. 

Now that the party had returned to a level of calm, with the break up of Natsu and Grey, who were still standing awkwardly, their arms round each other. Erza made her way over to the three girls, her stern features softening at her three friends.   
“Hello Lucy, Juvia, Levy.” Erza said, accompanying each name with a nod in their direction, “How are you enjoying the festivities so far?”  
“Hi Erza, yes we are enjoying them fine.” Lucy bubbled, “Levy and I only got here a little while ago, and Juvia had just come over when you…arrived. Actually Juvia”, Lucy said looking round, “isn’t your cousin meant to be here?”  
“Course, thank you. Juvia almost forgot with all the worry she was feeling.” Turning round she beckoned with a hand, “Come over Gajeel, do not stand there in the door as if you were a black rain cloud.” 

As if blown by a gust of wind, said black rain cloud, started to move towards the group of girls. Juvia’s cousin was certainly a sight, so much of a sight that Levy almost wished that he had stayed hidden from view in that doorway. With each approaching step more and more of him was revealed. His clothing was dark, the black leather jacket faded in some places from use, seemed not to be able to quite contain the bulk of his massive shoulders. They were almost straining to be free of the constricting leather. His large military boots hit the ground in hard, unforgiving strides, covering the space between them in large steps. Although the body of this strange man (the term boy just could not be applied) was in its self alarmingly big and scary: it was the man’s face that really shocked Levy. His long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, exposing his face. Along where eyebrows should have been metal studs had instead been implanted, the same was along his aquiline nose and embedded in his strong chin. Levy was almost annoyed to note that his ears had several piercings, as she had always found ear piercing’s on men rather attractive. His huge body over shadowed the girls, even Erza who could not be called short in any way. 

Juvia raised her hands in the air in front of Gajeel, as if displaying him like a piece of jewelry on the shopping channel.   
“Juvia would like to introduce her cousin, Gajeel Redfox, who will be starting at Fairy Tail High on Monday.”  
Each of the girl’s eyes followed Gejeel’s body up from his feet until their eyes landed on his face. His glare was hard, as that of flint.   
Lucy, always gracious, waved her fingers at Gajeel and said,   
“Hi Gajeel. Hope you will enjoy your time at Fairy Tail.”  
Gajeel did not even acknowledge Lucy’s words; his eyes had instead landed on Levy. His stare made her feel uncomfortable, not because it was one of desire but because it was one of pure hate. Levy met his gaze head on; she was not about to let Gajeel Redfox know quite how much he intimidated her. 

 

End of Part 3


	4. Part 4: In which we meet Gajeel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you to everyone who reads this. If anyone has any suggestions for the story feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

Part 4: In which we meet Gajeel

It had been a full minute since Levy and Gajeel had started their staring competition. The small group of girls alarmingly looked from one to the other, wondering what was going on between their friend and the man mountain. Finally, Juvia gave in and looking horrifyingly at her cousin she said,   
“Gajeel! Don’t just stand there staring creepily, actually say something.”  
Gajeel flicked his eyes away from Levy and looked at his cousin, but he still said nothing. Erza, who never put up with anything for long, said to Gajeel,  
“Gajeel, it is nice to meet you. I am Erza Scarlett. This is Lucy. And this is also my friend”, Erza put some emphasis on the word ‘friend’, “Levy.”  
There was a flicker in Gajeel’s face, almost as if he had decided something, and with a begrudging turn of head he looked at Erza. Placing out his hand for her to shake he said in a voice like the rumble of thunder before a storm,   
“Hello, Erza, Lucy and…Levy”  
He said each word as if they were a personal insult. 

Juvia was feeling very panicked now, not only was her beloved Gray probably in need of her care after his brave fight but also her antisocial cousin was trying to be intimidating to her friends. Grabbing onto her cousin’s arm she started to tug him away, hoping that the promise of a drink might sweeten him up a bit. To her friend she said in a faked happy voice,  
“Gajeel and I are just going to get a drink, don’t wait for us just go on and enjoy the party!”  
And without looking back she steered Gajeel away from her friends, who she hoped wouldn’t hate her in the morning.  
“Gajeel, Juvia cannot believe you just stood there staring at Levy- it was like you were a pervert.”  
“Hey, I wasn’t being a pervert! I was being scary.” He replied, gruffly, to the rebuke.  
“Well it was not needed, Levy is a nice girl. Goodness, knows what she thought of you.”  
“Like I care what that Shrimp thinks of me.”  
With that Juvia stopped and faced Gajeel directly, craning her neck to look into his face.   
“Juvia cares what her friends think. You promised Juvia you would be nice, and not scare people or get into fights.”  
Gajeel looked a bit ashamed at that. For some reason he had never liked upsetting his little cousin Juvia. Relenting he said in a softer voice than his usual growl,  
“Okay. I will try and be… less scary towards your friends. But I ain’t going to be nice to them.”  
Juvia beamed. 

“Oh my God, Levy are you ok?” Lucy said, worried because Levy’s face had very pale. “Don’t worry I am fine Lucy, just a little shaken up.” Levy replied. She could not quite grasp what had happened. Had she perhaps met Gajeel Redfox before? No, she knew that she would have remembered such a man with his build and piercings.   
“Humm.” Erza said, lifting her hand to her chin and cupping it, “That was very strange behavior. However, you cannot deny Juvia was also very odd when she initially joined Fairy Tail.”  
“That is a good point, Erza.” Lucy said, “I am sure after a few weeks he will calm down, perhaps is was nerves even.” Lucy visibly brighten at her rationalization of Gajeel, but Levy go the feeling that Gajeel Redfox was not a man that could be rationalized. What she did suspect was that next week was going to be an intense one. 

Gajeel Redfox was not having a good day. It all started this morning when he had driven down to Magnolia, with his few belongings packed haphazardly in the back seat and trunk of his car, only to find that the apartment that he was meant to live in had been sublet to another person. After having called his aunt and her family and agreed to temporarily stay with them, he drove his way to what was meant to be his new school Fairy Tail High. Just looking at the building made him want to punch something, it looked like a damn castle with the clean white walls and slated slanted roof. It was the type of place where rich toffs went, not ex-gang members from the Eastern city-states. Thirdly, once he entered the school he had spent twenty minutes persuading the receptionist to not call the police and that actually he was a potential student. Which inevitably meant that he was late for his interview and exam with the head teacher, Professor Makarov. Now that guy, Gajeel decided, was a weird one, crazier than a bag full of cats. However, against Gajeel’s better judgment he began to like Professor Makarov, although he was a crazy old men. But he was also a non-judgmental old man; something Gajeel with his appearance did not meet often. But that was the only piece of good fortune Gajeel had come across that day. Now he was stuck at this stupid party. 

After having promised Juvia not to purposefully scare anyone else, Juvia had bounced off and now was hanging around some messy black haired bloke, who was utterly ignoring her. Gajeel decided that he would have to keep an eye on that Gray character; he wouldn’t have anyone but him upsetting his cousin. Now on his own, Gajeel was nursing a beer and standing in a corner of the garden. Juvia would have said that he was sulking, but Gajeel liked to think of it more as brooding: like some predatory beast watching his prey. Maintaining this predatory attitude Gejeel scanned the garden, watching and observing all. This was a trick he’d learned growing up, when in a new situation always watch how people interacted with one another, then you could work out quickly who not too piss off too much. For example, so far he had learned that the pink haired hot head, currently in the pool splashing anyone within distance, was a popular guy. I mean, how else was he getting away with splashing all those people in their fancy gear, and not getting knocked in the head. There was also that Erza girl, now that one impressed him. She had obviously worked hard, as it was only through her reputation that she had stopped that pitiful excuse for a fight earlier: amateurs the pair of them. That blond one, well there wasn’t much to worry about with her, your typical high school princess, but that other girl, the one that he had dubbed Shrimp, with the blue hair and the ridged stare: that girl could prove interesting. 

End of Part 4


	5. Part 5: In which Sparks Fly

Part 5: In which Sparks Fly

“You know Levy, Gajeel is staring at you again.” Lucy said, giving the man in question a quick glance.  
“Yes I know. I am endevouring to ignore him.” Levy said her face set in a scowl.   
“Well I don’t thinks its working, he’s barely looked away for the whole party.”  
“Lucy,” Levy looked her friend in the eye, “The boy does not have any eyebrows- how can that be scary.” At that both girls started roaring with laugher. Levy thought how good it was to laugh again, because although it was true Gajeel did not have any eyebrows, those metal studs were pretty freaky to say the least.  
“Ha-ha, oh Levy you are so funny. Yes your right, can’t Mr. Eyebrows ruin our day. Lets go dance!” And with that Lucy dragged Levy onto the makeshift dance floor.

Levy was not too fond of the steady electronic beat of the music; she preferred more of a melody. However, the obvious enjoyment of everybody else around her, as they swayed their bodies to the rhythm was catching, so Levy joined in with everyone else. Beside Lucy Natsu arrived, his face alight with a massive smile. No one could say that Natsu was naturally elegant; there have been rocks with more elegance than Natsu Dragneel. So Natsu’s dancing took on a more free style approach, his arms waved dramatically above his head and his feet wildly marched; he looked like a disturbed octopus. Lucy had to duck out of the way as one of Natsu’s flailing arms threatened to whack her in the head. Levy couldn’t help but smile as Lucy poked Natsu in the side repeatedly for almost ‘decapitating’ her. 

“Levy!” Shouted two voices in unison, from behind her. She smiled. Jet and Droy had been her constant shadows since she was a child, she could hardly ever shake them, not that she’d ever wanted too.   
“Jet. Droy.” Levy exclaimed, hugging them round their waist: she couldn’t reach much further due how she was vertically challenged.   
“When did you two get her?”  
“Only a few minutes ago.” Jet answered.  
“You look great Levy, the dress really suits you.” Droy said.  
“Yes, and the make up is amazing! Isn’t it Droy?”  
“Yes Jet, its incredible. You look like a vision!”  
“Like a fallen angel!”  
“What like Lucifer?” Levy said, teasing.  
“Jet you idiot- a fallen angel is a devil. How could you call our sweet and charming Levy a daemon!” Droy said, despairingly at his partner.   
“No, I am sorry Levy. Please forgive my sheer stupidity!” Jet pleaded.  
“Don’t worry Jet, I know what you meant.” Levy kindly replied.   
“Actually boys, I am going to get a drink. I’ll be back in a bit.”  
“Wait, no Levy you must let me get you a drink.” Jet shouted.   
“No, I will.” Droy said indignantly.  
“Ha-ha don’t worry you two, I will be fine getting my old drink. But if you see Lucy, mention where I am- don’t want her getting worried.” And with that she waved to both of her friends, and moved through the dancing people towards the buffet area.   
It took Levy a few minutes to get her drink, the crowds were thick around the dance floor and the buffet, so she had to weave and dodgy though many people to get where she wanted. There are some advantages to being so small, occasionally. Now standing on the outskirts of the crowds, near the house, Levy sipping her drink started to watch her friends enjoy themselves. She often liked doing this, standing back from the present and just surveying the moment; she found that she remembered events much clearer if she did this. Feeling the tell tale sights that she was being watched again, Levy looked around and sure enough Mr. Eyebrows was watching her. He was standing a little way off from the crowd, just as she was, a blank expression on his face. Their eyes met, once more. She wondered about him, as she stared into those bloodshot eyes. Breaking eye contact she quickly scanned his posture: his hands were bunched in the pockets of his jeans and his legs were straight as two arrows. This was not a relaxed pose; he looked on edge. Maybe Lucy was right, maybe just possibly he was just nervous. I mean he must feel out of place at this party and it wasn’t like he could leave, not with Juvia still following Gray around. It was right at that movement that Levy McGarden decided to do something about that.

Gajeel looked over at the Shrimp, she was walking. A second later he realized that she was walking towards him. Damn. See Gajeel had developed a straightly to not being rude to people: he just avoided people. But now, one of his cousin’s friends was making her way over, presumably to talk to him. Crap- what was he going to do now?  
“Hello Gajeel.” Levy said, politely, “What do you think of the party?”  
Damn, Gajeel though, that’s a tricky question, and she knows it! If I say I’m enjoying it she’ll know that it’s a bear faced lie.  
“I wouldn’t exactly say it’s my scene, Shrimp.” Gajeel replied. It was almost a diplomatic answer, if it hadn’t been for the ‘Shrimp’ ending.   
Levy raised her eyebrow.   
“Shrimp?”  
Gajeel looked visibly uncomfortable now, his hand was rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward pose.   
“Yea, Shrimp. Because you are so small.” Gejeel winced, that was pretty lame excuse.  
“That was rude.” Levy bluntly said.  
“Hardly.” Gajeel said. Standing ever so closer to her, he looked pointedly down, “It’s a fact, you are short.”  
“I wasn’t talking about that.”  
“I ain’t a mind reader Shrimp, what were you talking about?”  
“The Shrimp name. Its offensive.”  
“I could come up with a different name if you prefer.”  
“Maybe you don’t have to come up with any derogatory names.”  
“Nah- where would be the fun in that.” Gajeel began to circle Levy and tap a finger repeatedly on his chin, mimicking a thoughtful expression. “Humm. What about Bean Sprout? Chicken Wing? Potato? Small fry?”  
“Ok enough!” Levy shouted, maybe Shrimp wasn’t that bad, it was certainly better than ‘potato’. “Why do all your nicknames revolve around food?” She asked Gajeel.  
Gajeel stretched his arms in the air, loosening his muscles; the hard lines of his strong arms were very defined. Levy gulped.   
“I guess I must be hungry.”  
“And what…I’m small enough to be considered a snack.”  
“Nah- I’d say that you are more pudding size.”  
“You know I could almost take being compared to a dessert as a compliment.” Levy said, smirking. Gajeel looked horrified.   
“I mean” Levy continued, “a dessert are sweet and always the best part of a meal.”  
“Yea, but you’d only be that type of pudding that everybody didn’t like. Like, what was that pink sticky stuff at school, the one made out of power.”  
“Blancmange?”  
“Yes- Blancmange. You’d be that!”   
“Well if I am Blancmange, what are you as a dessert?” Levy asked. She started to consider the answer, when Gajeel spoke,  
“Black Forest Gateau.”  
“Nope, you wouldn’t be that, I actually like Black Forest Gateau.” A little smile grew on Levy’s lips, her eyes sparked with an idea, “Oh I know what you’d be! A Rock Cake!”  
“A Rock Cake. Eww. I don’t want to be a Rock Cake.” Gajeel moaned.   
“But it suits you so well”, Levy teased, “Its hard, dry and slightly disappointing.”

It was to Gajeel’s great shock, he realized that he was enjoying himself.

 

End of Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail


	6. Part 6: In which someone calls Gajeel Mr. Snuggles and survives.

Part 6: In which someone calls Gajeel Mr. Snuggles and survives. 

Gajeel laughed loudly,   
“Ha-ha that was a good one Shrimp.”  
Levy was relieved; she thought she might have offended Gajeel with that last comment.   
“Although,” Gajeel said, teasingly, breaking Levy’s thoughts, “I do think that a rock cake beats blancmange. Blancmange always reminded me of that stuff the dentists use to take a mold of your teeth- yuck. And that pink colour!”  
“What’s wrong with pink?”  
“Just a bit girly for me. I prefer blue.”  
At that Levy blushed, flattered, her cheeks taking on a creamy red complexion. She self consciously touched her blue locks. Noticing the blush and the touch to her blue hair, Gajeel realized what he had just said. Oh God, she probably thinks I said that on purpose, he thought. Gajeel inwardly cringed at himself, he could almost hear the indignant reaction he was bound to get: like someone like her, would ever consider someone like him.  
“I prefer blue too.” Levy quietly said. “Obviously…I mean just look at my hair.” At the dumbstruck look Gajeel gave her she blushed further. “When I was younger I didn’t like my hair colour so much, I always wanted to be blond: like princesses and fairies in the stories I used to read. But I guess when I got older… to grew on me.” Stop babbling you silly girl, what’s wrong with you?  
“I…um like your hair. The colour I mean.” Gajeel, his high cheekbones brushed bright scarlet, cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Both the boy and girl stared at each other, with each seconding that passed their faces turned slowly redder and redder. Gajeel, looking straight at Levy’s face couldn’t help but notice that she was kind’a pretty, in a shrimpy small way, course. She had large eyes, fringed with dark lashes. Gajeel couldn’t distinguish the colour of her eyes in of the darkness of night, that had overshadowed the party, but he was curious to find out what they looked like in the light of day. He surprised himself with that thought: he wanted to see this Shrimp again. It was that realization which caused Gajeel to break eye contact, looking uncomfortably at his scuffed black boots. 

Giving her now uncomfortably looking companion a sidelong look, Levy felt sad that she had obviously made him feel this way. Maybe I was a bit forward, she thought. Levy was not an overly confident girl; in fact she had bouts of complete doubt in herself sometimes. But ultimately she tried to be kindly, and if that meant making small talk with this strange boy with no eyebrows then that is what she would do. Levy resolved to not leave this conversation at this awkward stand still: her resolve was like iron. 

“So Gajeel, how are you feeling about joining Fairy Tail high?” Levy asked. Great, she thought, that’s great girl, the first topic of conversation you chose is school related: very original. Gajeel looked up, from admiring the scruffiness of his shoes, and considered the blue Shrimp: should he give her a straight answer or a bent one?  
“I’ve dreaded other things more.” He answered, voice gruff. He noticed that Levy looked a bit dejected at the curtness of his answer, he quickly added, “Like the dentist.”  
Levy giggled.  
“Are you looking forward to any particular classes?” She inquired.  
“I guess I’m not bad at the sciences. Math and physics have always kind’a clicked with me.”  
“You are very fortunate, my skills are somewhat lacking in the math department. And don’t even get me started on quantum physics!” She smiled at him.  
“I wouldn’t worry ya’r self over that Shrimp, no one really gets the quantum stuff.” He reassured, smiling back. “Na, but the class I really wanna see is the sports,” Gajeel added. This didn’t surprised Levy one bit, the guy with his thick arms and massive build looked like he could plough through an opposing team with ease.  
“What’s your sport then?  
“Football. The one with the egg shaped ball. Im’a quarterback mainly, sometimes a fullback.” At her clueless look Gajeel expanded, “A quarterback can be called the leader of the offensive unit, whereas a fullback is more of blocker, shield if you like, for the quarterback and halfback. Do you get it?”  
“Sort of.” Levy answered.  
“Don’t sweat over it Shrimp, you’ll have to come and watch a game sometime, it’ll make more sense then.” Gajeel said, encouragingly.   
“Do you think you will try out for the Fairy Tail team then?”  
“Course Shrimp!” He enthusiastically replied. “Back at home I was the best quarterback my school had ever seen, knocking people down is my specialty!” With shoulders like that Levy could believe it. “I’m unstoppable when I get on the field, ha-ha they didn’t call me Black Steel for nothing, after all. Running for a full scholarship for college too.”   
It was at that, which Gajeel paused. The excitement fled from his eyes, to be replaced by emotions that Levy couldn’t quite identify.   
“Well, that was a long time ago now, things change, all that crap.” His last, concluding sentence was spat angrily, but Levy didn’t feel scared. She sensed that his anger was not aimed at her, but instead at something in his past. 

“I wouldn’t worry Gajeel, it sounds like your very talented it at, ‘knocking people down’ at any rate.” Levy said, teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m actually friends with the captain of the Fairy Tail team,” she added, “I can introduce you if you’d like?”  
Gajeel’s face softened at that.   
“Thanks Shrimp.”  
“No worries…Sport.” Levy cheerfully said.  
“Sport?”  
“Yes, it could be your new nickname.”  
“No.”  
“Oh come on, Sport is much better than Shrimp.”  
“I thought we had already decided that Shrimp was the best name for you.”  
“Because the other options were so great.”  
“Not as bad as Sport though. It makes me sound as if I’m a dog!”  
“No. Your dog name would defiantly be Mr. Snuggles.”  
“I swear Shrimp if you ever repeat that I will make you pay.”  
“Ha-ha. It’s really your choice Gajeel, its either Sport of Mr. Snuggles.”  
“Neither. I’d think something more like Lightening Panther is more me!” Gajeel exclaimed, pumping his first high into the air.  
“Lightening Panther- that’s a pretty long for a nickname. It’s in the criteria, they are meant to be short.”  
“Fine then, just Panther then. Because panther’s are the cutest cats.”  
“Awh you looked so sweet just then, saying cute.”  
“I – I didn’t mean cute. I mean strong and manly panthers!”  
“Cute.”  
“Stop saying that word.”  
“Cutie.”  
“Right, you’re gonna pay for that Shrimp!”

It was unnoticed by Levy and Gajeel that their interactions had an audience: a group of people were watching the pair’s conversation. As Levy’s and Gajeel’s chat progressed, more and more people began to notice: what was the quiet bookworm Levy McGarden talking about with that weird looking new guy?   
“Guys,” Lucy said, addressing her friends around her, “what is Levy doing talking to that guy? I mean he was so rude to her earlier.”  
“I dunno.” Replied Natsu. “Why don’t you go an ask her.”  
“You idiot! I can’t do that, that would be prying to into Levy’s business.”  
“Isn’t that what you’re doing anyway?” Asked Natsu, looking confused.  
“You don’t get it Natsu, I can’t go and ask Levy directly: ‘what are you doing, have you lost your mind, why are you talking to that guy?’ It would just be rude.”  
“You know Lucy” Gray said, “that sounded pretty rude just saying it to us.”  
“Shut up Gray!” Lucy shouted.  
“Hey I was just saying! Don’t be going getting your pants in a twist over it.”  
“Gray how could you think about Lucy’s underwear!” Juvia said, a horrified look on her face. “Lucy it’s your fault. You have twisted my darling Gray’s mind with your wiles!” Juvia exclaimed angrily, pointing a finger a Lucy. “How could my poor Gray hope to survive? Don’t worry, my love, I will save you!” And with that Juvia tackled Lucy to the ground, ready to avenge her love.   
“I really don’t understand women.” Natsu said, as he looked at the flailing limbs of Lucy and Juvia.  
“Agreed.” Gray said.   
“Do you think we should we stop them?” Natsu asked.  
“Natsu, you never break up a girl fight.” Gray said with immense seriousness. “You just enjoy the show.”

End of Part 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads :)
> 
> I had to google all the American Football refs; Im english so its not a big thing over here.  
> If I've gotten anything wrong let me know


	7. Part 7: In which friendship is jump-started

Part 7: In which friendship is jump-started

Making her way to school on Monday morning, Levy was in two minds about the day. On one hand she was looking forward today as she might see Gajeel. On the other hand, she was dreading people’s comments and questions about Gajeel and her at the party. Which was ridiculous, they’d just had a conversation, in the open air. It wasn’t like they had been locked in the closet for seven minutes! She blushed at the thought of that. She had managed to successfully avoid Lucy’s prying by leaving early from her friend’s house on the Saturday morning. Levy did feel like she had taken the coward’s way out. Although she could technically substantiate her actions as she had work that afternoon at the local bookstore. Admittedly, however, her shift wasn’t until the afternoon. The rest of the weekend had past pretty uneventfully. Well, unless you counted the ranging tornado of confusion in her brain, with Gajeel Redfox right at the heart of it. Gajeel Redfox: the saying ‘never judge a book by its cover’ had never suited someone better. She did hope that she saw him today, even if it was just to wish him well on his first day. All she had got to say to him, as Lucy dragged her quite forcefully away, was a quick “See you later.” Not exactly the most unique parting words. Walking into the grounds of Fairy Tail High, Levy couldn’t help but be distracted from her own thoughts at the beauty of her school. The large metal archway, which curved over the school’s entrance, was balanced between two pillars of creamy limestone. The name of the school was expertly sculpted into it the metal work of the arch, with each letter surrounded by leaves and flowers. The sun’s reflection glinted off the metal worked letters, causing them to shine bright gold. Levy sighed contentedly; it was after all a beautiful day.

“Stupid sun. Stupid sky. Stupid birds. Stupid car.” Gajeel Redfox ranted to himself, as he leaned over the bonnet of his old car. Damn, he thought, he was going to need a jump. The good news was he had the cable. The bad news was he had no one else to call to give him the jump-start he needed. Straightening up, Gajeel took his phone out of his back pocket. Damn, he thought again, as he saw the time on the small screen. He was going to be late unless he got moving soon. Scrolling through his contact he found the number of a national toe-truck company he’d used before. He silently thanked his past self for having the foresight to save the number. He’d just dialed the number when the distinct sound of wheels breaking made him look up from his phone. A large truck had pulled up along side him. The window of the car rolled down and the face of a dark young man was revealed.   
“Do you need a hand?” The stranger asked.  
Although Gajeel usually hated accepting help from anyone, he had to concede he was in need of a bit of help right now. He tried to sound as unthreatening as possible, he replied,   
“Yes man. That would be great.”  
The door opened and the unknown man stepped out. His large frame was covered by a blue pair of jeans and a baseball jacket, with the words ‘Fairy Tail’ emblazed upon the back.   
“What seems to be the problem?” The Fairy Tail jock asked.  
“Car needs a quick jump start. The girl is getting old.” Gajeel replied, running his hand along the dark painted side of the car: he loved this old girl.  
“Not a problem. Got any cables?”  
Gajeel handed the cable to the jock and got back in the car.  
“I’ve connected them. Be ready.” The jock called out.  
Gajeel quickly turned the key in the ignition and with a roar the engine came to life.   
“Yes!” Gajeel said, elated.  
Getting back out of his car he made his way to the jock.  
“Thanks man, I was in a tight one there.”  
“Not to worry.” Said the jock, seriously. “You wouldn’t happen to be on your way to Fairy Tail High?” The jock asked.  
“Yea, I am in fact. How’d you know?”  
“News travels fast and you’re a pretty distinctive looking guy: it’s a small town.” The jock explained. “The name is Lily Exceed, but everyone calls me Panther Lily.”  
“Why?” Gajeel asked bluntly.  
Panther Lily smiled, displaying an impressive set of white teeth, “Because if you’re against me in a game I’m liable to rip you apart. Total carnage.”  
Gajeel liked how this guy talked.   
“Gajeel Redfox.” He confidently said, firmly shaking hands with Panther Lily.   
He got the feeling that this was the start of a beautiful partnership. 

Levy smiled as she slipped into her favorite seat in her English class. The seat was on the front row to the right; Levy liked it because not only was it next to the heater in winter, but it was also by the window. Although, there was no doubt that English was Levy’s best class and the one she enjoyed the most, she couldn’t help occasionally gazing out of the window and letting her daydreams start. She was doing exactly that when an annoyed voice broke her from her thoughts,   
“Why did you leave so early on Saturday?” Lucy’s voice demanded. Looking over, slightly guiltily, Levy saw her best friend, impatiently tapping her foot, waited for an answer.  
“Sorry Lucy.” Levy said quietly, “I had work that day.” Ok, it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either.  
“Oh.” Lucy’s voice softened, “That makes more sense.”  
“I’m still sorry though, it was wrong of me not to wake you up to let you know I was going.”  
“Hey, don’t worry. Probably best you didn’t wake me up…you know I can get a bit aggressive in the morning.” Lucy said, smiling. Levy inwardly agreed at that. Maybe it was a good thing she’d let Lucy get her beauty sleep.  
“But,” Lucy began, “I’ve been meaning to ask you, what was that Gajeel guy like? You two talked for ages?”  
Levy was surprised; Lucy was normally never this calm in her questioning, especially when it involved boys. 

Levy was quickly thinking up away to answer Lucy’s question, when the door opened and their English teacher walked in.   
“Morning class.” Professor Guildarts said.  
“Morning Professor Guildarts” Replied a chorus of voices, all female. Professor Guildarts was one of the best and most popular teachers at Fairy Tail High, not to mention one of the best looking.   
“What have I told you all, no Professor. Just Guildarts will do fine.” He said, a lazy smile crossing his face. Levy glanced over at Lucy who looked like she was about to faint, her brown eyes gazing in total adoration at Guildarts.   
“Right class, I just need to run through the register-” Guildarts started, but was cut off by a voice from the back row of the class.  
“But you never take the register Guildarts.” It was Natsu. Blunt as ever, Levy though.  
“Thank you Natsu.” Guildarts said in a slightly long-suffering tone: Natsu’s interruptions were legendary.   
“But our Headmaster, kindly, reminded me” Guildarts explained, “that it was mandatory for me to take a register. Something about it being illegal not too.”   
Levy noted that Guildarts’s didn’t look that bothered when he mentioned the illegal bit.   
“So if there are no further interruptions?” Guildarts’s said, patiently looking around. “Let’s get started then. Dragneel?”  
“You knew I was here already, why did you need to call my name?” Natsu questioned again.   
“Shut up Natsu, that’s what a register is.” Gray shouted, giving Natsu an annoyed look.  
“Hey Fullbuster you wanna take this outside!” Natsu exclaimed back.  
“Thank you Mr. Fullbuster, Mr. Dragneel: that will be all.” Guildarts’s loud voice spoke, interrupting the boy’s fight. “Unless you both fancy detention this afternoon?” At this Guildarts’s mouth turned up in a smirk, “Professor Ichiya is on duty today and I know how much you’d both enjoy taking part in the drama rehearsals. Isn’t the play a musical this year? Very manly.”   
At that Gray’s and Natus’s faces took on horrified expressions; the class started to giggle. Levy had to laughed too, she could just imagine Natsu and Gray try to dance and sing show tunes in their out of pitch voiced. While the short ginger Professor Ichiya pranced around asking the boys to radiate their ‘parfume’ more.

“Ok folks, settle down now.” Guildarts’s commanded, as he continued with the register, “Scarlett?”  
“Yes, sir”  
“Lockser?”  
“Juvia is here sir.”  
“McGarden?”  
“Present.”  
“Strauss?”  
“Here.”  
“Redfox?”  
The class was silent.  
“Redfox? Anyone know where Gajeel Redfox is? He’s new right?”  
“Yes he is new Professor, but I am unsure of where he could be?” Erza said, replying to Guildarts’s question. Turning to Juvia, Erza asked, “Juvia, could he perhaps have gotten lost?”  
“Juvia is such a bad host. She did not check if Gajeel knew where he was going!” Juvia said, panicky.  
“With your permission Professor, maybe Juvia could phone Gajeel?” Erza recommended calmly.  
“Course kid, go ahead. Good idea Erza.”  
Juvia had just started rummaging in her school bag, when suddenly the door of the classroom was forcefully pushed open, and the Gajeel Redfox walked in. 

End of Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	8. Part 8: In which Gajeel meets Mr. Darcy

Part 8: In which Gajeel meets Mr. Darcy 

“Is this errr…” Gajeel paused, looking at a planner in his hand, containing his school timetable. “Senior English?”  
Levy had to admit, he looked pretty calm for someone who was on their first day of school. Not flustered at all, like she would have been, if she’d had a room of almost total strangers gawking at her. His hair was, again, tied back in a rough ponytail, trailed down the back of his beaten up leather jacket. His piercing where still there, and they stood out even more prominently against his tanned face, glinting in the light of day.

Gajeel was impressed with himself, his sudden entrance seemed to have surprised even the tall, red headed man at the front of the room: whom he presumed was the teacher. As he gave a quick glower around the rest of the room he was delighted to see a sea of stunned faces. He always enjoyed making a grand entrance. The red headed man, Gajeel noticed, seemed to have recovered from the his surprise appearance as he grinned and addressed Gajeel,  
“Hi, yes you’ve got the right class. Presume your Gajeel Redfox- we were about to send out a search party.” The man gestured to the stricken face of Juvia, sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. Behind that damn Ice guy. Gajeel’s attention was brought back to the red headed man, who was smiling in a knowing was,  
“I’m Professor Guildarts, Head of English. If you want to take a seat, I’ll run through what we went through last week.”

Gajeel just nodded an affirmative, and strolled down the classroom, towards the closest empty seat, right behind Juvia. Swinging himself down into the seat, Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and kept his gazed fixed on the black board at the front of the class. No need to make eye contact with anyone: they all looked like they’d cry, even if he so much as glance in their direction. However, his eye contact was broken when Juvia turned her head to face him.  
“Gajeel, what happened? Juvia wonders why you were so late?” Juvia whispered.  
“Car broke down.” Gajeel said bluntly, he couldn’t really be bothered to explain right now. Juvia looked worryingly at him but chose not to ask any more questions. Juvia turned her head back round to face the front of the room. Gajeel had been intending to once again fix his glare on the back on the black board, when a flash of brilliant blue hair caught his attention. So he had a class with her. 

“Ok, class. Last week we started work on Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice, which we will be continuing this week.” A loud grown could be heard from Natsu, at that announcement. However, Guildarts’s looked unperturbed. “Although some of us may not have the cognitive ability to appreciate the subtly of Miss. Austen’s work.” Guildarts’s shot a glare in Natsu’s direction. “We will be considering the encounters between Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy for the remainder of the week. Now can anyone explain why Jane Austen’s original title for the book, First Impressions, is interesting?”

“Because it is the first impressions of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, that set the whole tone for their relationship.” Levy answered Guildarts’s question, quickly. “They both misinterpret each other’s character’s though just how each of them appear to society, without considering that either has a depth of character beyond the exterior shell.”  
“That is certainly true Levy, but why do you think Austen changed the title then, to Pride and Prejudice?” Guildarts’s asked.  
“Well, I’d venture to guess that it is due to how the novel deals with other issues, other than just bad first impressions.” Levy answered, slightly more hesitantly.  
“Such as?” Guildarts’s questioned, again.   
“Such as…class issues?” She questioned. Guildarts’s questioning process always made her worry if what she was saying was right. “Like, Mr. Darcy’s first proposal is riddled with class prejudices towards Elizabeth’s family.”   
“Perfect, Levy. Nice analysis there, which you could certainly expand upon.” Guildarts’s praised, smiling at Levy.  
“Now, what do you all think is the most offensive part of Mr. Darcy’s proposal to Elizabeth?” 

Gajeel listened as Levy spoke, he couldn’t help it. The way her voice lulled and pitched as she described her thoughts was entrancing to his ear. He was impressed, Shrimp obviously new her stuff. Gajeel on the other hand had no clue who this Austen woman was, let alone who the Bennet’s were, or what that Darcy’s problem was: that guy sounded like a tool. Words had never been on of Gajeel’s skills. They’d never had to be, not when his football skills had guaranteed his education: well, until now. Sitting in that class Gajeel realized, for the first time, that if he ever wanted to go to college he would actually have to get reasonable grades in the arts classes. And he didn’t know if that was possible. 

The high-pitched ring of a bell woke Gajeel from his thoughts. He was grabbing his bag off the floor, where he’d lazily dropped it, when the voice of the Professor called his name,  
“Gajeel? Gajeel? Would you mind having at word?”   
Crap, Gajeel thought, what had he done now? Getting up made his way to the desk at the front of the classroom, where Guildarts was sitting and typing on a slim silver laptop.  
“Take a seat would you kid? This will just be a sec.”   
Gajeel grabbed a seat from behind one of the classrooms desks and sat, facing the Professor’s desk.  
“Thanks.” Guildarts’s said. Looking briefly at the new student in front of him, he noticed Gajeel’s ridged expression. Yicks! Guildarts’s thought. He would not like to meet that expression in a dark alley.  
“Don’t worry kid, you’re not in any trouble. Just, your last school sent us your past test scores and I have to say your grades, especially in English, are worrying.”  
Gajeel said nothing; it wasn’t like he didn’t already know this. Guildarts after getting no reply, ploughed on, “Luckily, I do think that we can turn this around.” Guildarts’s smiled.   
Gajeel felt a bit surprised at that; he’d never had the offer of extra help for a teacher before: at Phantom they’d never cared.   
“Now, I’ll organize for you to have some extra tuition with one of other students. Say I arrange for that to start tomorrow during the free period after lunch, in this classroom?”  
Gajeel remained silent, only nodded his head as a sign of his agreement.  
“Great.” Guildarts glanced up at the clock above the door, “You’d better get going Gajeel, if I remember correctly, you should have History with Professor Freed now.”  
Gajeel took that as his signal to go. Getting up he the replaced the chair behind the desk and made his way out of the door. Guildarts’s signed; he felt like he needed a drink after that encounter. That kid was more silent than the grave, and twice as scary. 

End of Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thank you for all the kudos- you guys are great ☺.  
> I’m sorry for the English lecture in the middle, my degree is in literature so waffling about it is a thing…I do, quite a bit ;)


	9. Part 9: Blush, touch and tease (or at least Levy does)

“Hi Gajeel.” A bright voice said.  
Gajeel was surprised to see Levy’s small frame, standing by the classroom door, as he exited the room. Had she been waiting for him?   
“Hi Shrimp.” Gajeel replied, a small smile flickering round his mouth, a reaction to the big grin that Levy was flashing him.  
“I thought I’d wait and show you where our next period is.” Levy explained. “I think Juvia was going to wait for you but then Gray rushed off…and she kind of just followed him.” Gajeel could tell she felt a little uncomfortable trying to explain his cousin’s odd behavior, “Juvia is sorry about messing up this morning, by the way.” Levy quickly added.  
The pair started to walk down the empty corridor, with Levy slightly ahead leading the way.  
“Don’t worry about it Shrimp. I’m used to Juvia’s memory losses.” Gajeel said, try to reassure Levy more than to defend Juvia. But, Gajeel had to ask, “What is with her and that Gray guy?”  
“It’s a bit complicated.” Levy cringed, trying to explain the peculiar relationship of Gray and Juvia. “Basically, the moment Gray appears in Juvia’s sightline, she automatically loses all sense of rationality.”  
“Right… so she’s obsessed with him?” Gajeel summarized, bluntly.   
“Pretty much.” Levy said, shrugging. There was no point trying to hide it.  
“Humm.”   
“What is it?” Levy inquired.  
“I don’t know how I feel about Juvia obsessing over boys.”  
Levy had to giggle at that.   
“Well I think its quite normal for girls about this age.” Levy said.   
Gajeel huffed. Crossing his arms as he walked.  
“Fine. But Gray better just watch himself then.” Gajeel ominously said.   
Levy couldn’t help but think Gajeel looked very cute as he worried about Juvia. His face was frowning, but it was more of an unconscious frown rather than the one he put on to scar people. Having been on the receiving end of his intimidation she knew the difference.

“So,” Gajeel said, looking down at her, “Do you obsess over boys, then?”   
Levy felt her blush start at her neck and quickly work its way up until her cheeks were pinpricks of scarlet. Gosh, she thought, I hope it’s not too obvious to Gajeel!  
“Umm” She coughed, “No…I don’t think I do?” Her voice questioned.   
Gajeel looked at her, his hand made a circular motion for her to continue.   
Blushing to the roots of her hair, she racked her brain for something to say, that wouldn’t make her look like an idiot.   
“Maybe… I am too independent for that.” She hesitantly said. She glanced up at Gajeel to see his reaction to her answer. He looked in thought. His sharp white teeth needed his bottom lip. Levy’s eyes drew to his mouth as she felt her own mouth go dry. Each caress of his teeth made his bottom lip plumper and redder. More kissable, her brain said. What! Levy was startled, where had that thought come from?

“So” Gajeel had obviously finished his cogitation because he stated, “you’re like that Bennet girl, the you were talking about in class?”  
Levy blinked in surprise: he’d be listening to her talk in class?   
“Elizabeth Bennet?” Levy questioned. She surveyed Gajeel; he certainly didn’t look the type to enjoy a novel like Pride and Prejudice.   
“Yes, that one.” Gajeel replied in the affirmative.  
“I guess maybe I am a bit like her.” Levy considered. “She’s is a character who I admire and have been influenced by. So, I probably do copy her. In some ways, at least.” She added.

The pair fell silent as they walked along the school corridor. Levy was saddened to notice a tension, an awkwardness, that seemed to be building between them now. She wracked her brain to come up with some other topic of conversation, when Gajeel surprised her again.  
“You know your stuff Shrimp.” He quietly said, his cheeks pinking in colour. When all Levy did was just stared at him, he disjointedly expanded, “I mean in class, you seem to know a lot.” Gajeel winced at the lameness that he had ended that sentence with. Come on man, he said to himself, pull yourself together. 

Levy looked away from Gajeel, blushing; turning her eyes towards the lockers, which lined the corridor they walked down. Was he trying to compliment her? Looking back at the boy beside her, she couldn’t help but smile,  
“Was that a compliment Gajeel?” Levy teased.  
Gajeel looked affronted.  
“No!”  
“You sure? Compliments are usually when you praise the other person- which was what you just did.” Levy inquired. It was fun teasing him.  
“I don’t do compliments Shrimp. I’m too manly for that girly crap.”  
“Well you are certainly that.”   
Oh my gosh! Was she flirting with him? How did one even know that they were flirting? She didn’t even know she could flirt- this had always been more Lucy’s department! However, by the red, which now stained Gajeel’s cheeks, Levy presumed she must have been flirting.   
Gajeel coughed, trying to regain some of his composure. He’d never had someone throw him more off course, than that Levy McGarden. And he hadn’t quite decided if he liked it or not. Looking down at the girl, who walked beside him, he surveyed her flushed face, rose cheeks and her wild blue hair tamed by a yellow band. Ok…so on second thoughts: maybe he did like it. 

A small hand that grasped his arm stopped him dead in his tracks.  
“Thank you anyway Gajeel.” Levy said, softly, “For the ‘not’ compliment.” She used her free hand to make quotation marks in the air.   
“Its’nothin” Gajeel mumbled. Her hand felt soft against his skin.  
She felt her blushes subside: his arm felt strong and warm underneath her grasp.  
“Hey, Gajeel.” She began, craning up too look at his face. “After class, would you like to have lunch with me…and the others?”   
His eyes softened as he looked at her pretty face.

End of Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for all the reads and kudos :)


	10. Part 10: Give me a L. Give me a E. Give me a V. Give me a Y.

Good God, why the hell did he agree to this?  
In the cafeteria Gajeel sat on a bench, crammed between the busty blond friend of Levy’s and the fire-breathing idiot from the other night’s party: and they were arguing. Loudly.   
“Yea, but cheerleading is hardly sporty.” Natsu said nonchalantly to Lucy, as he took another bit of his sandwich.  
“What the hell are you saying Natsu? That Cheerleading isn’t a real sport!” Lucy screeched. Gajeel winced; she had a really loud voice.   
“Well its not difficult Lucy.” Natsu continued, seemingly oblivious to Lucy’s murderous glare, “I mean you guys are just there to entertain the crowd during half time- its not like people come to the game to just see you.”   
“Not difficult! Well, buddy, you haven’t had to climb up a pyramid of balancing girls before.” Lucy spat back.  
“He’s probably through about it though.” Gray interjected, smirking from over his can of coke as he watched the pair bicker before him.  
“Shut it Gray.” Lucy shouted, glaring at him from across the table.  
“Nah Gray,” Natsu said, looking confused, “why would I want to do that? They’d just get mad and start screaming that I was ruining their hair as I climbed up.”   
“Oh my God, Natsu you are so dense. I didn’t mean it that way.” Gray replied, rolling his eyes at the cherry blossomed haired boy.  
“Why don’t you just say what you mean then, Ice Brain!” Natsu shouted back.   
“You wouldn’t get it Natsu, even it was written on your face!” Gray yelled.  
“I’ll put my fist in your face Fullbuster!” Natsu suddenly stood up, fists planted on the tabletop glaring at Gray.  
“Bring it on!” Gray roared back, standing up and copying Natsu’s stance. 

“Oh hi guys- I’m back.” Levy said, looking nervously from Natsu to Gray. “Why are you both standing up looking like a pair of monkeys?” Levy asked them.  
Promptly both boys sat down; the tension dispersed by Levy’s arrival.   
“Hi Levy. You were a while getting pudding, was there a long line?” Lucy friendly asked, breaking the silence.  
“Professor Guildarts’ caught me while I was at the checkout. He just needed a quick word about class.” Levy quickly added, noticing Lucy’s expression at the mention of her favorite teacher.   
“What did he want?” Lucy inquired, trying to not look too interested.   
“Just to talk about some extra tutorial work- no biggie.” Levy replied as she sat down between Lucy and Gajeel. She threw Gajeel a sideways smile as she took her first bit of pudding.   
“What did you think of the lunch Gajeel?” Levy asked.  
Gajeel looked down at what he supposed was meant to be food; a bowl of soggy grey was a better description.  
“I’ll bring my own lunch next time.” He responded dryly, prodding the grey stuff with a spoon. It wobbled.  
Levy giggled, “Don’t worry Munday’s lunch is always bad. They do good desserts though. But I guess you can’t go wrong with chocolate pudding.” She gestured to her own dessert.   
“Better than Blancmange though.” Gajeel said with a wry smile.  
Levy laughed.  
“Much better than Blancmange.” She agreed.   
“What’s funny?” Lucy asked Levy, sending Gajeel a wary look.   
“Nothing Lucy, just a private joke.” Levy replied, taking another bit of pudding.   
Lucy said nothing, but her suspicious look didn’t change. 

“Oh!” Levy exclaimed, as she spotted someone walking into the lunch hall.   
“What’s up Shrimp?” Gajeel questioned trying to work out what she was looking at.   
“It’s the captain of the football team. The one I said I’d introduce you to.” Levy explained.  
Gajeel scanned the cafeteria and his eyes landed on the dark young jock he’d met earlier that morning, the one who had helped him get his car going.  
“Hey!” Levy shouted, “Panther Lily!” She was so short that she had to stand up and wave her arms in the air to be seen over the crowds. Lily looked over, and a broad smile stretched over his face at the sight of Levy. She remained standing as Lily made his way over to their table.   
“Hi Levy.” Lily said in a low voice as he reached her.   
“Hello Lily. How is your essay on Shakespeare’s comedies going?” Levy questioned, smiling up at the tall jock.  
“It’s going well, thanks to you.” Lily replied, his smile broadening further, “Although I wouldn’t mind going over a few point on Much Ado About Nothing again.”  
“Sure thing, we can do that later this week.” Levy agreed. Reaching a hand behind her she prodded Gajeel. “Lily, I’d like you to meet Gajeel. He just moved here.” On Levy’s introduction Gajeel stood up.  
“Actually Levy, we’ve already met.” Lily said.  
“Oh.” Levy looked surprised. “When?”  
“This morning” Gajeel expanded, “my car broke down on the way here and Lily stopped to give me a jump-start.”  
“Ah, so that’s why you were late this morning.” Levy quietly said, almost to herself.  
“Why did you want to introduce us Levy?” Lily inquired.   
“Oh of course!” She gestured to Gajeel, “See, Gajeel here was a footballer at his old school, so I thought it would be good for him to meet the captain of Fairy Tail’s team.” She beamed looking at both men.   
“You interested in playing again?” Lily asked Gajeel.  
“I think so.” Gajeel said, trying to sound a bit non-comitial.  
“Which position do you play?” Lily questioned.  
“Quarterback and sometimes Fullback.”  
“Humm.” Lily looked thoughtful, “Ok Gajeel come and check out practice tomorrow evening and we’ll see what we can do.”  
Gajeel was about to reply when Natsu’s loud voice cut him off,   
“Oh hey Lily, what you doing here?”   
“Hello Natsu. Good to see you could tear yourself away from you lunch to notice me.” Lily said, raising one eyebrow and smirking.   
“Were you talking about football?” Natsu asked, oblivious to Lily’s teasing.   
“Yes, we are going to try Gajeel out for the team tomorrow.”  
“Awesome. Fairy Tail could do with a guy as scary looking as him.” Natsu said. Levy shook her head- Natsu had no tact.   
“What position are you?” Gray asked Gajeel, interested in the conversation.  
“Quarter or Full” Gajeel abbreviated, choosing to ignore the scary comment from Natsu.  
“Great, we need a new Quarter after Laxus graduated. I play Centre.” Natsu commented, crumbs flying from his mouth and covering the table in front of him: Gray was looking unnerved by the proximity of each crumb nearing him.  
“Yes.” Gray agreed, adding, “I’m also on the team: the Running Back. It would be good to get some new blood in the team.”  
Gajeel pondered this new information: so Pinky and the Brain were also on the team, at least it explained their constant competitiveness.

As if on cue, Natsu sneezed and sprayed Gray with spit covered crumbs.   
The whole table went silent as they all watched, with disgusted gazes, as bits of sandwich dripped down Gray’s horror stricken face.   
“Oh- sorry man, my bad.” Natsu said, smiling and starting to laugh.  
Gray’s expression went from one of dismay to one of outrage.   
“Here we go.” Levy muttered under her breath.  
“Dragneel! You are so dead!” Gray shouted, grabbing Levy’s half eaten pudding and throwing straight at Natsu’s laughing face.   
Later on, Gajeel would remember, just before the food fight started, hearing Levy’s forlorn voice say, “And I was really looking forward to that pudding too.”  
After that Gajeel’s world went dark, as piece of chocolate cake landed directly over his eyes. 

End of Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos for the last chapter.   
> Let me know if you like :)


	11. Part 11: Mr. Snuggles rises once again

An hour later and Levy was picking bits of pasta out of her hair. The sauce had matted her hair into clumps and stained her yellow headband red: and she’d really liked that colour too. At least, she had to admit; she hadn’t gotten it as bad as Lucy. The girl was currently camping out in the ladies room, trying to see if fish pie would come out of a silk shirt. She was going to stink either way. 

Beside her sat Gajeel. They were both sitting outside of Guildarts’ office, waiting to suffer interrogation into which one of Natsu and Grey threw the first dessert. Gajeel was scowling; he had cake all over his face, it had even clumped around his eyebrow piercings.   
“Well at least Gajeel,” Levy said, whimsically. “at least you no longer look so scary covered in chocolate.”   
Gajeel gave a low chuckle and his frown lessened.  
“This cake is the only sweet thing about me Shrimp.” He replied rly.   
“Oh I wouldn’t say that. I thought you were very valiant, when you block that lime jelly with a lunch tray from hitting me in the face.” She smirked at him from behind her tomato sauce bangs.   
“I had to. That jelly probably would have taken your head off if I hadn’t, what with you bein’ so small.” Gajeel grumbled. But Levy could see that under the layer of cake that covered his face that he was smiling.  
“It’s been an eventful first day for you hasn’t it?” Levy said, crossing her legs.  
Gajeel just nodded in agreement, although he felt eventful didn’t quite do the day justice.  
“Oh I almost forgot.” Levy quickly said; her tone sounded a bit panicked. “Let me do the talking with Guildarts, he likes me. Me and the others kinda have an agreement that when Natsu and Gray do something stupid, like this, that we all work to try and ‘minimalize’ their punishment.”   
“I ain’t gonna snitch on them, if that’s what ya’r think.” Gajeel said in an annoyed tone, giving her a glower.   
“I didn’t think you would.” Levy said sincerely, “Maybe you could just sit there looking scary then. Guildarts’s might find a tough guy like you intimidating.”   
She gave him a poke in the arm to strengthen her point. Gajeel smiled at her, she was a funny one that Levy McGarden. As she pulled back her finger from the poke a small bead of chocolate cake got stuck to it. 

Looking at the chocolate covered finger she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. I mean she didn’t want to add another stain to her clothing. Would it be considered rude is she wiped it back on Gajeel? I mean he was already covered in the stuff. As if he could read her mind, Gajeel said,  
“Don’t you dare wipe that finger on me Shrimp.”  
Dang it.   
Well, she wasn’t going to waste good chocolate. Popping the finger in her mouth she licked the chocolate off with one sweep of her pink tongue.   
“I can’t believe you did that Shrimp!” Gajeel exclaimed, giving her a horrified look. “You don’t know were I’ve been.”  
Levy gave him a suspicious look, “Should I be worried about where you’ve been?”  
“Well…no but-” Gajeel stumbled.   
“Then stop your grumblings.” Levy commanded. “You are being such a sourpuss right now.”  
Before Gajeel could argue on her use of ‘sourpuss’ as an insult (which was an insult in itself) the door of Guildarts’ office opened and the professor came out.

“Come in kids.” Guildarts’ voice commanded as he disappeared back into the room.  
The pair followed him into the office. There was a faint sent of food, that lingered in the air, and Levy noticed that the chairs had been covered in large back bin liners; obviously to protect them from all the kids who are sitting in them covered in food.  
“Sit please.”   
They sat. Guildarts steepled his fingers in front of him and surveyed the pair from over the top. He couldn’t help but notice, that being covered in cake did not seem to diminish the intimidation of Gajeel’s glare: not one bit.  
“Ok, who started the food fight?” Guildarts’s sternly asked, directing his question to Levy. No way he was keeping that stare.   
“Professor, I don’t think we can really consider it a ‘food fight’.” Levy stated. “More a fight that just happened to involve food. Particularly,” She continued, her head tilted artfully up so she could not meet Guildarts’ eyes, “not when the fight involved throwing another person along a dinner table and then, say, hitting them in the face with a gravy covered bun.”  
There was shrewdness to her look she said that, which Guildarts didn’t like: it made him nervous.  
“Then what McGarden would you constitute is a ‘food fight’?” Guildarts’ asked, flatly.  
“Oh, a fight which only included food and no other physical contact between the participants.” She replied.  
“Ok, I change my question. Who started this fight which involved food?” Guildarts’ gave in: McGarden was too smart and he was just too tired.  
“I’m sorry Professor I have no idea, I wasn’t looking.” Levy answered, a friendly smile painted on her lips. 

Gajeel had to say his was impressed. His first impression of Levy had been someone shy and someone who would never willfully lie to anyone. Yet, here she was bending the truth and covering for her friends. She was just full of surprises. He used intimidation, whereas she used language.   
“What about you Gajeel, did you see anything?” Levy said, looking over at him.  
“Nah. I was looking where Levy was looking.” Gajeel replied, following her lead.  
Guildarts realized that he wasn’t going to get anything out of them. He sighed and leaded back into his office chair.   
“Ok McGarden, level with me. Did either you or…Chuckles over there throw anything?” Guildarts’ asked, defeatedly.  
“Chuckles?” Gajeel growled, his voice low.  
“It’s called juxtaposition kid.” Guildarts’s replied, letting a bit of bite enter his own voice.  
“It’s still better than Mr. Snuggles Gajeel.” Levy teased, stifling a laugh behind her hand. Gajeel’s menacing glowers had become so funny to her.  
“Do I want to know?” Guildarts interrupted, looking at the pair.  
“No. He definitely does not need to know does he…Shrimp?” Gajeel threatened, a grin spreading over his face.  
“Shrimp?” Guildarts’s asked and gave Levy an odd considering look, trying to work out why. Suddenly, understanding passed over Guildarts’s face, “Oh- because you are so small. Like a shrimp.” He began to laugh.  
Gajeel smirk widened as Levy glared at him.  
“No Professor. Gajeel and I did not throw anything in the ‘fight which involved food.’” Levy said, sharply, trying to ignore the amused looks the two men were giving her.  
“Alright kids, I believe you.” Guildarts’s said, standing up, “Ok be off, the pair of you. Go home. Have a shower. You both stink!”  
The odd couple left his office and just in the nick of time. The moment the door clicked shut Guildarts’s placed his hands over his mouth as he shook with laughter.   
“Mr. Snuggles!”

End of part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome, thank you for all the kudos guys :)


	12. Rabbit in the Levy mobile’s headlights

Part 12: Rabbit in the Levy mobile’s headlights 

“So, can I give you a lift home?” Gajeel tentatively asked Levy as they walked away from Gildarts’ office.  
“I thought your car had broken down this morning?” Levy questioned, slightly confused.   
“Yea…It did. But we got her going again!” He proudly replied.  
“Oh cool.” She smiled up at him, “So does she have a name?”  
“Who?” He was thoroughly bewildered now.   
“Your car. Does she have a name?” She asked again.  
“How’d you know I named my car?” He replied, surprised.   
“In my limited experience guys always name their cars. Jet and Droy named theirs after me, funnily enough.” She smiled innocently up at him.  
Gajeel looked at her: could she really be that naïve?   
“So, they’re riding in the Levy mobile?” he queried.  
“Haha, that’s right. Sounds pretty funny doesn’t it?” She beamed at him from under her stained yellow headband.  
He looked at her again, from the mop of blue hair covered in pasta sauce to the girlish way that she was swinging her bag to-and-fro in her hand. Yes, the Shrimp has no idea the effect that she could have on a man, he decided.   
“Mavis. My car is called Mavis.” He said, finally replying to her earlier question.  
“That’s a pretty name Gajeel. Did you chose Mavis for a reason?” Levy asked.  
Gajeel could feel himself beginning to blush; spots of pink appeared on his tanned cheeks.   
“Um, well.” He stuttered, but regaining his composure continued, “Mavis was the name of my first kindergarten teacher and… She was nice. So, when I got my first car I named it after her and then kinda kept going. I’m on to the Mavis 3.0 now.” Damn that was embarrassing, he thought as he finished explaining.   
“I think that’s really sweet.” Levy earnestly said.  
“You do?” Gajeel asked, amazed. It sounded like a pretty sissy thing to him and he was that one that did it!  
“Yes, I do. It’s important to remember the people who were kind to us as children. In a way kindness to a child has more of a lasting effect than to an adult.”  
“Huh. I’ve never really thought that deeply into Shrimp, if I’m honest.” Gajeel shrugged. Putting a hand surreptitiously up to his chin he subtlety felt his cheek, he was relieved to feel that the heat of his blush had subsided and his normal coolness was back. 

Turning around the final labyrinthine corridor the pair reached the doors to the back of the school, which lead out onto the parking lot. Gajeel noticed that the car park was pretty empty now. When he’d finally made it in this morning the place had been heaving with brightly coloured vehicles, their owners blasting out obnoxious music so that each car stereo was competing with the other. Levy noticed that Gajeel was making a beeline towards a beaten up old Chevy, nearer the edge of the car park. Levy gulped at the sight of it, silently praying that the bucket like car was not the Mavis 3.0. Oh dear, Gajeel was now standing by the side of the Chevy, fondly stroking the side of the car. What was with men and their cars, Gajeel was looking like he wanted to kiss it or something.   
“So, what do you think of my old girl?” Gajeel asked Levy, although his eyes never left Mavis’s bruised bonnet. Gajeel was giving the car a loving look. Levy was rather annoyed to find that she was actually feeling jealous of Mavis. Of a car! She must be going insane.   
“She looks like she has a lot of character” Levy said, eyeing the car suspiciously. The Mavis 3.0, Levy’s guess, was once originally black in colour. However, at some point the passenger door had been replaced with a bright red one, giving the car a ladybug like effect. The sides of Mavis were scratched, showing the silver metal body underneath. And Levy couldn’t help be wonder how those scratches came about. She noticed that at Mavis’s rear, the car had a large curved dent knocked in; it looked as if Mavis had been backed up into a street light at some point. Levy gulped again: she was going to die!   
“You know Gajeel” Levy said, backing away from the wreck of a car, “I actually don’t live too far away and I could always walk? I wouldn’t want to get Mavis’s seats covered in food.” She gestured to her pasta-covered body.  
“Nah- don’t worry about it Shrimp. I’m covered in food myself, so she’ll have to be cleaned anyway.” Gajeel said, completely oblivious to Levy’s frightened glances towards the car.   
“Ok.” Levy said lamely, resigned to her fate. 

Tiptoeing to the red passenger door she grasped the handle and tried to pull the door open. It wouldn’t budge. Maybe Mavis knew that Levy disliked her and had jammed the door. Oh gosh, Levy thought, she was literally going insane- car’s do not have feelings!  
“Ah sorry Shrimp. I forgot that sometimes that door sticks.” Gajeel said walking round to the red door and tugging it open to reveal the rather messy passenger seat.   
“Oh yea- forgot about that.” Gajeel said, apologetically, “Give me a sec.” Leaning down and into the car, Gajeel swept up the empty cans of coke and car magazines that littered the seat. Flinging the debris into the back of the car, he stood back up and moved aside for Levy to get in. She gave him a slightly manic smile and tried to delicately slip into the seat. Gajeel slammed the door shut after her, rather forcefully to make sure the door actually did lock. It made Levy feel as if she was a bean in a can. 

Gajeel checked the door with a tug. Good, he thought, locked. There had been the one rather awkward time back at Phantom when he was on a first date and the door had opened mid drive; safe to say there had not been a second date with that girl. Not that he’d minded, she’d screamed like a banshee and he swore, that she’d deafened him for a good week afterwards. It was funny Gajeel thought, he’d only ever driven home girl’s he was dating, and yet here he was, after only having known her a few days driving Levy home. Gajeel’s palms began to sweat; he suddenly felt nervous. 

Wrenching open the drivers’ door, Gajeel thumped down into the seat and pushed his key briskly into the ignition. He briefly had the horrible thought, what if the car didn’t start? But as he turned the key he was relieved to hear the rumble as the engine responded. Phew. However, as the car started so did the car radio. Levy jumped in surprise as the chorus of a loud rock song blasted from the car speakers. Gajeel quickly jabbed the radio’s off button and sheepishly turned to Levy.   
“Sorry ‘bout that Shrimp. Forgot I left it on this morning.”  
“Don’t worry about it Gajeel.” Levy said, clutching her bag protectively to her chest.  
As they turned out of the school’s car park and on to the road the car gave a jolt and Levy griped her knees in support: this car was terrifying!  
“Where you live Shrimp?” Gajeel asked, eyes firmly on the road.   
“Oh, um…” Dang, where did she live again? “Fountain Lane.” Levy quickly replied.  
“Sorry Shrimp, don’t know the area. Give me some directions.” Gajeel grumbled.   
“Course, silly me.” Levy said breathless- when had she become breathless? “If you turn right at the end of the road, then continue straight my turning is along there.”  
“Pretty close then?”  
“Very.” Levy agreed.   
“Great. Give me a shout when we’re near.” 

He looks tense, Levy thought. From her place in the passengers seat she observed him. He really was good looking, or at least she thought so. She’d been pondering on his jaw line since she’d met him. She had never quite understood, when she read in books, what a ‘chiselled’ jaw line was all about, but she considered if anyone had that attribute it was Gajeel Redfox. 

“Would you stop staring at me Shrimp.” Gajeel asked, his eyes never leaving the road a head. Levy started; she hadn’t appreciated that he’d noted her staring.   
“I’m sorry.” Levy said, feeling a little crest fallen.  
“Nah you’re alright Shrimp, not gonna deny you the view of my cake covered face now am I?” His mouth grew into a wry smiled.   
Levy giggled, relieved that she hadn’t actually annoyed him.   
“I am having some major chocolate cravings now.” She conceded, smiling herself.   
At that her stomach grumbled, a long drawn out cry, which was clearly audible over the cars loud engine. Levy blushed, as she instinctive touched a hand to her stomach trying to stifle the noise.   
“Oops.” She said. “I guess most of my lunch ended up on the floor.”   
Gajeel just laughed.   
“Mine too.” He agreed. He suddenly began to frantically look around, obviously searching for something.   
“Everything ok Gajeel?” Levy said, wondering if he was lost.  
“Dandy Shrimp.” He replied, but he eyes still kept wandering to the side walks on either side of the road. “Hey Shrimp.” He said, in a loud voice that caught Levy’s attention. “As we’re both wearing our lunches, do ya’ want to get something to eat now?” 

End of Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay in posting, all my work deadlines came to a head. Thank you to every one who reads and for the kudos :)


End file.
